The Adventures of Blaze and Luna (remake)
by ShadowSaber331
Summary: Same plot,same characters,slight changes in terms of story telling. This is the remake of my first fic, so you may find a few slight adjustments to the story. Some are good,some are crap,some may spark some sort of debate (hope not),but that's up to you guys. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1:Reunion

**Sup guys,ShadowSaber here with the remake. Now before you start reading this,i'd like to say something first: This happens to have the same storyline is the original,but this time I decided to add more detail to this,true I can remake the original like this...but I decided to leave that as it is for you guys to compare the two,now that that's said,happy reading ^^**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokémon or it's spinoffs. That's Nintendo's territory.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>I was nothing but a trainer when it happened,when everything that I once knew about Pokemon changed that fateful day. At first we thought it was some rumor,but in the end,our curiosity got the best of us,and we suffered the consequences. It all started a long time ago with me,and my best friend Luna, walking to the old shack we used to play in when we were kids. It was once an old Sylph Co. warehouse,used to store various machines and inventions made by the company,but it became abandoned when they decided to close them down due to budget cuts. Back then,Luna and I would listen to an old story about the place with the other kids,about how there was a pokemon said to drag those who are unlucky enough to enter it into another dimension,how it's victims were never heard from again,yada yada yada. It was because of that story that we went to the same shack a few years later,curious to find out if the urban legend was true,which we thought it wasn't because we've been playing around there for a while,and nothing happened to us. We called out our pokemon in case it was,me and Luna sending out our Monferno and Riolu respectively, and entered the shack. It still looked the same as it was before,the assembly line's still untouched,the machines still rusted,the only slight change were the amount of holes on the rooftops. The electricity's gone,so we can't use the lights,but it didn't matter since we have Monferno lighting the way for us with it's tail anyway,and Riolu using it's Aura Sphere that it somehow learned as a lanturn.<p>

"Wow...never thought this place would be so creepy," I said, "this is pretty awesome."

"Easy for you to say," said Luna, "you're not the one freezing to death in here. Ugh,the one day I didn't put on my damn hoodie."

Me and Monferno were used to these kinds of temperatures,as long as it's not Snowpoint City's,while Luna and Riolu were more into warmer temperatures,like the Beach. As we got deeper into the shack,we noticed the lights were on inside the main office,which shouldn't be possible since the lights couldn't even come on inside the building itself. We both stared at each other for a few seconds and we both got the same idea: Someone else came here before us. As we got close to the office,we noticed that the glow looked more like it was coming from a candle. Riolu was the first to notice something since it can sense it's aura,and by the scared look on it's face,it must have been something sinister.

"I think it's time we got out of this place," said Luna, "whatever is in there is giving my Riolu the creeps."

I responded with a slight nod and we both went back to the entrance after returning our pokemon. But then,we heard a loud,metallic bang coming from inside the office. Both of us looked like we was in a horror movie:head jerked to one side,eyes widened,pupils darting everywhere like something is about to jump out and attack us from Arceus-knows-where,body shaking from the sudden fear that something bad is about to happen. We were about to just turn to the direction of the entrance and make a break for it,but then,a flash of light happened,and when it disappeared,we saw a silhouette of a Pokemon right in front of us. We couldn't do anything but just back away from it in fear,hoping it would just leave us alone,and let us go on with our lives,but it didn't. It fired four dark tendrils at us,each one grabbing both our arms,and lifted us into the air. Another tendril came out and impaled me in the chest.

"Blaze!" shouted Luna,only to watch as the tendril started to glow.

The tendril then exited my chest,while another one closed the wound it inflicted on me. It felt like something dark was pulsing in my veins,waiting for me to release it's power,to unlock it's full potential. The Pokemon suddenly opened a portal,probably leading to another dimension,and tossed us in there. The rest was still a blur to me as I started to lose consciousness,the last thing I saw before I passed out was Luna trying to reach out for me,with tears streaming from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Darkness,that was the only thing I saw. My body and mind were both drifting into the eternal void,with little to no chance of escape. At first I thought I was dead,but then a flash of light came out,beckoning me to follow it. It was there that I regained consciousness and noticed that I was not in the shack anymore,I was in a forest. The air wasn't dusty,the sun was shining as bright as ever,and the leaves were blown around by the wind,the only slight difference was that it was all too real. I sat up from where I laid and found a pond a few feet away from me. <em>Yes,finally,something to drink.<em> I looked around a bit more and saw that Luna wasn't with me. That brought my mood down significantly,especially since I don't even know if she's alive or dead,or if she even made it out of that rift. A sudden headache arrived from my eyes readjusting to the light too quickly. I was about to reach for my head when I noticed that my hand was orange with tan fingers coming out of them. Fear struck me as to how that happened,yet I was also curious as to what I am now,but that faded when I noticed a flame-tipped tail that I recognized as a Monferno's.

_Did...I just turn into a Monferno? No,no,no way,this has got to be a dream._

That theory died when I found a scar on the same spot where that Pokemon impaled that tendril on me. Remembering that Pokemon made me feel both hatred and sadness at the same time. Hatred because that Pokemon was the reason why we were separated in the first place, and sadness because it took me away from my friends,my family...and Luna. I shook off the unwanted emotions so I can focus on getting used to my new body. Walking and running I can handle with no problems,jumping...well,not so much. Monfernos happen to be similar to Aipoms when it comes to acrobatics and that they can jump higher than humans, add the fact that they're part Fighting Type makes it an awesome combination in terms of aerial combat. Now if I can land on my feet instead of my face,then I'll be set to head out and search for somewhere to lay low.

"Ugh,this is really aggravating," I groaned, "how am I supposed to survive here if I can't even pull off a few stunts?"

I slammed my hands onto the ground,and then a pillar of fire shot out a few feet from where I am. I looked down at my hand to see that they're covered with fire,same for my feet. The fire pillar that I just made got me curious as to what other tricks I can do: fire a basic projectile,a wave of flames,maybe turn my flames into a solid weapon,the possibilities were endless. While I was practicing,I noticed that I can create a Flame Shield,which may come in handy whenever I'm in a bit of a bind,use the flames to enhance my stats for a short time,and I can even turn my flames into solid weapons.

"Well,I think I might enjoy being a Monferno," I said, "I can do practically anything I couldn't do as a trainer...plus it's my favorite Pokemon since it's a fighting type as well. Now then,I wonder what attacks I can do."

With that in mind,I tried doing a few attacks that any Monferno could learn:Mach Punch,Flamethrower,Flame Wheel,Leer,Quick Attack,Water Pulse.

_Wait,how the hell did I learn water pulse...and more importantly,HOW DID I LEARN SIX ATTACKS!?_

Normally,a Pokemon can keep a maximum of four attacks,but I learned six,and fire types can't learn water type attacks,but I used Water Pulse. I don't know if I should be confused,excited,scared,or just shrug it off like it was yesterday's news.

_Why do I get the feeling that Pokemon might be the culprit. I'll have to find it as well to get some answers,but for now,let's focus on Luna._

In almost every inch of the forest I've searched through bushes,caves,ponds,hell I even resorted to getting a Starly's eye view of the forest from the trees and even looking high in the mountains. I've been in a few fights with other Pokemon though,which is a good thing for me since I needed some combat experience under my belt,and I noticed that I can do a few Electric,Ice,and Dragon type moves as well. I don't know how,but I think I became a jack-of-all-trades. Now in case you're about to go on and say that I was picking on a bunch of innocent,cute little Pokemon,which they are:No,all those happened because most of the time I've been saving some pokemon from being treated like crap. After about five or six fights,I was about to sit back and relax my joints,until...

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Woah," I said after hearing someone scream, "sounds like somebody's about to be destroyed,I better find this pokemon before it's too late...I'm so gonna die now."

I used my newly acquired acrobatics to leap from tree to tree like an Aipom to the source of the scream. On the way I've been thinking about a few dozen scenarios that might happen once I arrive there. One scenario was that I would save this pokemon and we end up being partners,another was that I'd end up being growlith food along with said pokemon in distress. Within a good three or four minutes,I was able to reach my destination. Right below me were a group of Houndoom,three to be specific, cornering a Riolu. By the looks of the Riolu,it had a few cuts on it's arms and legs,it's whole body was covered with dirt,probably from tripping and falling onto the ground,and from the looks of it,it seems to be struggling to remain conscious.

_So it was a Riolu that was screaming,and by the looks of...wait,what's that around it's neck?_

After a closer examination,I noticed that it's a necklace,the same one I gave Luna back when we were kids,the same necklace she wore when we were tossed into the abyss. I shuck the thought of that Riolu being Luna,since it could've been found by that pokemon,but the screaming I heard...sounded exactly like her voice.

_Ugh,stop it Blaze,that couldn't have been Luna,no way...okay,let's focus on taking out the Houndoom trio._

* * *

><p>"So,what did you think would happen if you went into our territory," asked the first one in a serious,feminine voice, "that you would get off with a warning after stealing our food?"<p>

"N-n-no," said the riolu,which,to my shock,sounded exactly like Luna's, "w-well,kind of...please spare me,all I wanted was something to eat."

"Sorry squirt," said the second Houndoom in a deep,masculine voice, "but nobody messes with our stuff,especially when Solar worked hard to get 'em."

"Even though she's as lazy as ever," said the third,also in a masculine voice,but more higher in terms of voice tone.

Solar smacked him in the back of his head. By the look of her face,she's not the kind of pokemon who wants their pride destroyed.

"Shut up Singe," she barked, "I got all that food by myself,where the hell were you when I got it."

Singe rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment,and out of pain from Solar literally knocking some sense into him. As much as I want to help the riolu,since it may be the only clue I have of finding her,I just needed to wait until it's time to strike,and strike they did. Just as soon as they were done arguing,all three houndoom jumped at the riolu. Reacting to that event,I fired three homing shots at them,each one hitting it's mark.

"What the hell was that," asked Solar as she tried to stand up, "grr,Singe,Spark,find that little meddler and bring him here.I'll stay and deal with our intruder."

Both of the houndoom nodded in response and began their search for me,leaving Solar to deal with the riolu by herself. Little that they know that I was a few feet away from them,which was proven by the fact that those two morons ran past the tree I was on.

_Really...they just ran past me as if I wasn't even here,what a couple of dumbasses. Anyway,now that dumb and dumber are gone,let's focus on the alpha female._

I focused my flames onto my hand and threw it at Solar. Seeing what was coming she jumped back from it's line of fire. She was still in mid-air from trying to dodge my attack,that I used this time to do a corkscrew kick onto her head. The force of the kick was enough to have her crashing down to the ground below me. I then landed gracefully next to her unconscious body,still amazed as to how I was able to perform such a technique. I put my focus to the riolu,who was also unconscious,probably from fatigue while I was fighting the alpha. I was about to see if it was really her,but instead I picked her up on my shoulders and got away from area,thinking that the other two heard the loud boom and rushed in to provide back up for their leader.

Hours have passed since I kicked Solar's canine ass a while ago,and for a while now,I've been making sure they didn't follow us. I was about to collapse from exhaustion until I found a cave about ten yards away. Inside the cave was big enough for a Groudon to call it home,for a few battle-hardened pokemon to host an underground fight club,or for someone to make it a general store that sells perfumes. I placed her down against a wall about seven yards away from the entrance and left to find some food to eat,and something to heal her wounds.

_I don't know who this riolu is,or how she has that necklace,but I'll have to keep her alive until it's time to get some answers._

It was night time,and everything seemed quite,a little too quiet. I already set a fire inside the cave and I had a pile of berries in case I get hungry again. The pile consists of Sitrus,Pecha,Oran,and Rawst berries,some of which I ate,the others I used to make a homemade potion,which Luna taught me how to make since her mom was a lab asisstant,recently retired though. I used it to heal the riolu's wounds around her body,but her left leg was still a little cut up. Using my dad's old bandana that he wore from his days as a Pokemon Ranger,I wrapped it around her leg so that it can heal properly. This was the first time I did any form of medical work on a pokemon before,so for someone with little to no experience,I did a pretty decent job. Feeling as though those houndoom are asleep by now,I laid myself against the wall and went to sleep.

_Wow,first time being a pokemon,and I've already gotten used to my new body,won a few fights,and saved a pokemon from certain doom. I don't know if that riolu is Luna or not,but tomorrow will be a good time to ask._

* * *

><p>I woke up from my long slumber,feeling refreshed,relaxed,and pretty confident on what will happen today.<p>

"It's been a while since I've slept this good before," I said,stretching my arm, "it was kind of foreign for me,especially since I have to deal with the riolu that's-"

The riolu was gone. She was the key to finding out if Luna was safe,and she's gone. I ran toward the entrance of the cave to search for her,but was suddenly grabbed by something,and slammed,back first,onto the wall. She then jabbed me in the diaphragm with an aura sphere. I was gasping for breath for a few minutes until she grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the wall again. I was scared out of my mind when that happened,afraid that death was about to take hold of me after it's first failed attempt. The riolu stared at me,rage and fear filling her eyes,aura sphere at the ready to blow my head to pieces.

"You better tell me who you are,and why you brought me here,otherwise you'll be my replacement for those houndoom,got it monkey boy?"

_Did she just call me Monkey Boy? Ugh,focus Blaze,she's gonna kill you if you don't do something._

"I'm the pokemon who helped you escape those houndoom," I gasped,since the impact knocked the wind out of me, "by the way,where did you get that necklace?"

The riolu then let go of her grip on me and held onto it.

"It was something a friend of mine gave me before we were separated," she said.

"Is your friend named Blaze?" I asked.

She gave me that shocked look on her face,which was a good indication that the riolu is Luna herself.

I thought it was gonna be a cool reunion,but instead it ended up with her slapping me in the face.

"How did you know it was his," she screamed,

All I could do was just rub my face from that. I then remembered what I said everytime she did that,so without even hesitating,I said, "Wow,and I thought your riolu was the heavy hitter."

Again,I hit the nail on the head,but this time,she started tearing up. Instead of hitting me again,she just stood there,trying to fight the tears coming out.

"Is it really you Blaze," she asked,her voice sounding like she was about to cry, "are you really him?"

I then pointed to the bandana on her leg. She untied it and examined it for a few minutes. After all was said and done,she rushed towards me and hugged me very tightly.

She then made eye contact with me and started blushing,which I noticed three seconds after she turned and walked away pretty quickly. I was confused about what happened since Luna wouldn't just hug me like that unless she was either worried about me or just to comfort me,so it felt weird to me that she did that for no apparent reason. Luna turned towards me,like she has something important to tell me.

"While I was searching for you,I came across a group of pokemon that was part of something called an Exploration Team," she said, "they even told me that there's a guild in a city called Solarium,though they're not part of it,they still provide some help to other guilds."

She walked towards me and handed me back my bandana,which I had Luna wrap around my arm. She then pulled out something that looked like pokeball with wings on it.

"The guild is called the Solarium Saviors," she continued, "if we find that,we just show them this badge,and we'll be able to form an exploration...at least that was what one of them told me. If all goes well,we'll be able to find answers as to what pokemon sent us into this world,and why."

She's right,joining the guild may provide us with some clues,but finding them may be difficult. We had a little snack from the left over berries and was about to head out. I was a bit excited about going on an adventure,but I also have a lot of questions buzzing around in my head. Will we be able to become an exploration team,will we be able to find the pokemon who did this to us...and why was Luna blushing after hugging me so tightly? I'm those answers will reveal themselves in time,but my curiosity is still focused on the third question.

_This was the first time Luna hugged me for a different reason than the usual. Maybe it was out of relief,or happiness. Couldn't be love,there's no way...or is it? Ugh,whatever,for now,it's time to search for that guild._

This was the first time I've been rather pensive over that event,but I shook the thought out after a few minutes and put my focus back to finding Solarium City. I don't know what will be in store for me,but what I do know is that there will be plenty of adventures to go on.

* * *

><p><strong>Well,what do you think,Rates and Reviews help.<strong>

**ShadowSaber,out**


	2. Chapter 2 Recruitment

**Hey guys,this is chapter two of my remake. Now,I did say that there will be a few changes into the story,but the others will remain constant. So you might notice them after reading the original. Happy Reading ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon,that's Nintendo's territory**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>The forest that we're in was large enough for a Celebi to play in if it was a bit darker. The trees were tall,the sky was beautiful,and the pokemon around here are happily playing with their friends and family. As for me and Luna,we're busy walking to the direction of Solarium City,where we will be able to create our own exploration team and to find that mysterious pokemon. Finding a nearby rock at least a half a mile away,I decided to do a little target practice. I raised my arm up with my finger out, as if I was pointing at it,and let out a tiny flicker. Taking a deep breath,I fired a tiny projectile at the rock,which successfully landed a hit on.<p>

_Wow,accuracy's top notch...awesome_

"Hey Blaze,will you stop screwing around over there," shouted Luna, "we're almost there,so try to be patient."

"Easy for you to say," I shouted back, "you're not the one looking for something to do around here."

She then let out a sigh as we continued on toward the city. Along the way,we've seen a lot of awesome scenery. There was a stone statue that looked like Arceus,a cave with some interesting inscriptions on the walls,there was even a lake that had something glowing inside it. I was so amazed by what this world has to offer...but that ended when Luna hit the back of my head out of irritation.

"Jeez,why did you do that for?" I asked,still rubbing the back of my head,which she answered with complete silence.

_Ugh,sometimes I wonder what on that girl's mind. I don't know if the city even exists,but by the look of conviction in her eyes...her beautiful,shimmering,crimson eyes...what the hell am I thinking,she just a friend,nothing more._

"Hey,"shouted Luna,snapping me out of my thoughts,"we're here!"

I rushed towards her,curious to see what it would look like,and to my surprise,its pretty huge. From where we are standing,which is 2½ yards away from the cliff overlooking the scenery, we could see the entire city. Around the perimeter of the it is a wall that's built to keep trouble out of the area,with an entrance to the city on the main road,smart idea for whoever thought of it.

"Wow,that looks cool," I said in amazement, "I didn't know pokemon can build something like this...but how do you know this is Solarium City?"

Luna then pointed to a sigh that says "Solarium City Entrance:20 yd. away".

"Wow,really?" I asked as I face-palmed myself.

As we made our way to the city,we were blocked by two guards,both of which Bastiodons. The only slight difference between the two is that one's normal,and the other's a shiny.

"Halt," shouted one of the bastiodons, "what business do you have to pass through these walls?"

Both of us looked at each other for a moment,before Luna decided to speak up.

"We're here because we wanted to join a guild that resides here."

"You want to join the Solarium Saviors," asked the other bastiodon,with which we answered with a nod, "hmm...they don't seem like the exploration type,what do you think Remus?"

"I don't know Rufus," answered Remus, "but maybe those two might be able to prove their worth,and by the look on their eyes..."

We just stood there as the two bastiodons were talking among themselves.

_Oh man,the suspense is killing me,when the hell are they gonna make a decision already?_

"Alright," said Rufus, "You two may pass."

We were thrilled to the point where we hugged each other again. We stayed like that for a few seconds until Luna noticed and turned away. I was able to spot her face turning purple,probably because she was blushing heavily from that moment,turning red from blushing underneath blue fur can make it look purple in an instant.

_Again? Jeez,that's the second time she started blushing when we hugged,this has never happened before. What if she's...no no no,I don't think she views me that way,nor do I. She's obnoxious,irritating,smart,strong,beautiful...ARGH!_

* * *

><p>I was snapped out of my thoughts from the sound of the doors creaking open,revealing a city that's unlike anything we've seen in...ever. The sight alone was enough make our jaws drop with amazement. There were various housing complexes,stores,skyscrapers,and a few farms here and there for supplying berries,it was what any average city looks like,minus the heavy traffic and it's citizens are pokemon,not humans. We later regained our composure and asked Rufus where the Solarium Saviors guild was,which he happily lead us to.<p>

"So,what can you tell us about the guild Rufus?" I asked

"That question I cannot answer," he replied, "I've never been inside that guild since me and my brother retired. So my memory of it may be a bit off."

The conversation lasted a good three minutes before we finally arrived.

"Well,this is the entrance to the guild," he said, "just a quick heads-up: The Guildmaster is highly intelligent,and highly strict,which means you two better be on your guard,okay?"

We both nodded in response as he went back to his post. As I looked at the entrance,I felt a sudden rush of both excitement and anxiety inside me. As we pulled open the door,what we saw inside would make the future seem like it was possible. Inside the guild were a bunch of screens on the wall to keep an eye on the city,a projector showing a holographic globe,and various corridors leading towards different rooms.

"Oh my Arceus," I said in amazement, "this place is awesome!"

"I know right," said Luna, "It's like we're in the future."

"Hello there," a voice said,a male one by its voice, "My name is Rider,how may I help you two?"

Suddenly a Dusknoir shows up from out of nowhere,and took his place is behind what looks to be a receptionist's desk. Both of us were scared by how he just showed up from out of nowhere,but then realized that he's a ghost type. We walked up to his desk while we regained our composure from that sudden adrenalin rush a while ago.

"Um...we're looking for the guildmaster's room," I told him, "we want to form an exploration team."

He stared at us for a short time. Just the look of his eyes,well...eye, is enough to send chills down my spine. He then nodded and told the guildmaster that we're going to become an exploration team. We both was waiting for a response while Rider was chatting with the guildmaster. Eventually,the dusknoir gave us a smile,or at least I think he was,and told us where his chambers were.

"Hey Blaze," asked Luna,as we were walking toward our destination "How'd you think Rider was communicating with the guildmaster without a phone?"

Both of us started to think about it for a few,before she spoke up again.

"I mean,it's not like he can talk to him telepathically," she stated, "that's something a psychic type can do."

"Unless the guildmaster is part psychic type as well," I added

"Well,only way to find out is to meet him," she said, "or her,I don't know,he didn't say the gender of the guildmaster in question."

"Then we'll just have to find out for ourselves," I said.

* * *

><p>When we reached the doors leading to the guildmaster's chambers,both of us felt a slight jolt of anxiety from it. We don't know who it is,what it may look like,or if it's as strict as Rufus said. Luna was about to open the door when it suddenly opened by itself,which didn't help our nervousness.<p>

"Blaze," said Luna, "this is the first time I've seen you this nervous before. You're never like this back when we were kids."

"I know right," I responded, "Even this doesn't creep me out back then. I guess it's because of that attack I've been scared of what might pop up from out of nowhere."

We both walked into the room in unison while still trying to stay calm. The atmosphere of the room felt more like we're in some ghost story,complete with spooky fog on the floor.

_Okay,have to admit,this does look pretty awesome,creepy,but awesome._

"Alright," I said, "Let's find the guildmaster."

"Right," said Luna

As soon as we took one step,a pair of torches lit up,which made Luna jump a flames on the torches were azure,as if someone used Will-o-wisp on it. All of a sudden second pair lit up,then the next pair,then the next,until all eight pairs of torches were lit. The torches were enough to light up the room,revealing a path that leads to some sort of chair.

"Come forth," a voice said,male by its solid tone.

_You know,this is starting to feel like I'm in one of those classic movies,what was it called again?_

We both got our thoughts in check as we moved towards the empty chair,but for some unknown reason I felt like something's about to happen. Just then the lights went out,then came back on,revealing a Sableye on the chair. The sableye was different though,it's white instead of its usual purple,it's eyes are sapphires instead of emeralds,and the gem on its chest is amethyst instead of ruby.

"So,you two must be our new recruits," asked the sableye,which we responded with a slight nod, "allow me to introduce myself," he continued, "my name is Zero,and the guildmaster of the Solarium Saviors."

We just stood there with a blank expression.

_So he's the guildmaster...interesting. Something tells me things are gonna be different once we do become an exploration team._

"Yes,it will be different," he said

"What the...how did you know what I was thinking?" I asked,surprised that he heard my thoughts.

"My father was a psychic type,so I've gained some of his abilities," he answered, "but don't worry,I've gotten control over that ability,but just remember:no secret can remain hidden for long."

Okay,talk about invasion of privacy,but I guessed he does that to prevent betrayal from happening. Zero cleared his throat for us to return our attention to him.

"So,what is your team name?" he asked

We didn't think to come up with a name since we were either trying to keep ourselves alive,or was too busy enjoying the sights. We've been racking our brains trying to come up with a name,and I was certainly not coming up with a lot of ideas. None of us knew what we were doing,we just followed what our instincts told us to go. Everything that we've done up until now was as if it was...

"Fate." I whispered.

"Hmm,mind speaking up,I can hear you." said Zero

"Our team name is Fate." I said,loud enough for both Zero and Luna to hear.

"Fate,a term that describes an unknown force that controls what happens in our lives," he stated, "but it is also a term to describe an inevitable event,one that cannot be changed even if we try to change it ourselves."

I was caught off-guard by his wealth of knowledge,meaning he must've been a lot older than I thought.

"But seeing that you're here," he continued, "means that you're willing to change your fate,no matter the cost,am I right?"

"Yes," we both said in unison.

Zero gave us a smile,as if he liked our resolve. He then stood up from his chair and walked to the back. I was a bit curious about what he might bring out,and so was Luna from her "thousand yard stare",which she does when something interesting's about to show up.

"Now where did I put that damn thing," he grunted, "I thought I put it in my closet."

Just then we heard a crash,and a scream that signified a moderate injury.

"Are you okay in there Zero?" asked Luna.

"Yeah,I'm fine," he answered, "a bunch of my items fell from the shelf,one of them landed on my foot. Hurt like hell it did."

I face-palmed myself out of sheer annoyance. The sound of junk bumping and clanging inside that room stopped,suggesting he's found something,which was proven when he came out with...a small wallet.

"Here it is," he said, "this little doohickey here is something one of our engineers invented."

"A wallet?" asked Luna in a snarky tone, "your engineers...invented a wallet?"

"No,it's supposed to look like a wallet,but it's actually an explorer bag," said Zero

* * *

><p>We stared at him in both annoyance and irritation. That little wallet is supposed to be an explorer bag,but it looks like it can fit a few cards let alone a few items,so I had very low expectations. When Zero opened the wallet,it then turned into a bag,leaving Luna and I pretty surprised. He then pulled out a map,which he called a wonder map,and two explorer badges. He then took out two different items:one is a crimson armband,the other is a necklace with a round sapphire gem hanging from it. He called them both called the Fighter's Ring and Master's Spirit respectfully. I chose the Fighter's Ring while Luna got the Master's Spirit,which Zero said increase our abilities as long as well have it equipped. Lastly,he escorted us to room number 331,which when we entered looked amazing. The room has a set of drawers for our personal items,a balcony overlooking the ocean,and a bed big enough for the...seriously?<p>

"Uh,what's with the bed?" I asked,

"Oh,that bed's big enough for you two to sleep in." answered Zero, "this used to be a couple suit a long time ago,before this building became our headquarters."

I was blushing from that,and I'm sure Luna was from her twiddling with her three fingers. Zero just laugh at our reactions from that,much to our dismay,as he closed the door.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's doing that to get under our fur,or just for the hell of it," I said

"My guess it's both," Luna replied, "but at least we get our own room and board."

She then went inside what looks like the bathroom and closed the door.

"Speaking of board," I said as I jumped into the bed, "what are we gonna do for the next few hours,aside from resting our bodies from that long ass walk we had to do?"

Zero then opened the door fast enough for the wind to blast me to the edge of the bed with an audible thump.

"Oh yeah,almost forgot," he said, "your orientation is at 9:00 am,so set your alarm to 8 am,ok?"

"Yeah,we got it," I said,rubbing the back of my head from that fall.

Zero close the door again in time for Luna to come out of the bathroom.

"Was that Zero just now?" she asked,drying off her fur.

"Yes,I'm fine,thanks for asking," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Just answer the question," she replied.

"*Sigh* He was,and he said that our orientation is at 9:00,so we have to wake up early in the morning," I answered, "by the way,is the water warm in there,I need a good shower after being impaled,beating the crap out of the alpha houndoom...and almost getting killed by a certain riolu."

"I said I was sorry Blaze," she shouted, "I didn't know it was you up until you showed me that bandana. Speaking of which,where is it?"

I pulled down my armband on my upper arm to show the bandana underneath it.

"By the way," I said, "where's your necklace?"

When she turned around,I saw that her necklace had both the sapphire and her locket. We then let out a short chuckle from seeing what we did.

"Seems like we both wore our own mementos along with our equipment," she said.

I went into the bathroom,took off my stuff and hopped into the shower. I didn't really care about the high class bathroom,all I wanted to do was to get cleaned up so i can sleep. After I got done I climbed into the bed,which is fire proof,lucky me,and drifted if to sleep while thinking about the events that happened up to this point. I don't know,but being with Luna again has put my mind at ease,but it suddenly ended when she climbs into the bed with me.

"Uh,Luna?"

"Yes,Blaze?"

"Don't you even find this I tiny bit...uncomfortable?"

"No,why?"

"Just curious."

Luna then let out a sigh and went to sleep,while I let out a sigh of relief.

_Damn it to hell,why of all questions,I had to...wait,did she say she doesn't find it weird? Does that mean that...she has feelings for me?_

I went to sleep as well after finishing up my thoughts. Waiting for the day when we're made an official team. But four questions still buzz in my skull:Who dragged us here? What does this pokemon want? Does Luna really love me? And more importantly,how will I protect her? As I closed my eyes,expecting Cresselia to arrive,I began thinking about what our time here will bring us,and what we will find along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Well,hopefully I did a good job. R&amp;R please<strong>

**Blaze: and no flames,that's my job**

**Luna: So is being annoying as hell**

**SS331: Luna,don't start,okay?**

**Luna: -sigh- Okay****ShadowSaber,out**


	3. Chapter 3:Delay

**Hey guys,ShadowSaber here. This is a new chapter to the remake. Again,you'll see a few slight changes in this one. Happy Reading ^^**

**Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon,that's Nintendo's territory**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p><span>Dream Sequence<span>

I was in my old human form,sitting underneath a tree,trying to catch my breath from running away from that thing,trying to process what just happened.

"Come out come out wherever you are," a voice echoed, "you can't hide forever,you'll soon be destroyed along with your little girlfriend,muahahaha!"

Tears was flowing from my eyes. That pokemon killed my best friend,and now it's after me,wanting to finish what he has started. I looked behind the tree I was near and saw it,it was a silhouette of some pokemon,with a large serpent-like body,blood red eyes,and six tenticles on it's back, it was the same pokemon that impaled me with one of those. It turned towards my direction,and I quickly hid back behind the tree,hoping that it didn't see me. I then looked again to see he was gone,but to where,it didn't matter now,I was safe. As I went back behind the tree,it was in front of where I am. It then opened it's mouth,charging up what looks like a very large Shadow Ball.

"Goodbye Blaze,I'll see you in my realm." it said as he fired that orb at me.

Dream Sequence Ends

* * *

><p>I shot out from my bed from that nightmare. Sweat was on my face,I was breathing heavily,and my heart was beating so fast it felt like it was gonna break out of my chest. I laid back down,wiping the sweat off my face while checking the clock next to me which read:7:55 am.<p>

_Looks like it's time for us to get ready for the orientation._

I turned around to see Luna still sleeping peacefully. The smile on her face must mean that she's having a very sweet dream. I kissed her on the cheek,hoping that it didn't wake her,and got up from the bed.

_I hope she doesn't know it was me,that would make things pretty awkward._ -turns towards the clock- _Hmm,8:14,maybe some fresh ocean air will help._

As I walked towards the balcony,I noticed that the wall was also encircling a part of the ocean,with a few grates to try to keep it as natural as possible. Next to it was a beach,where a lot of pokemon come to either relax or have fun in the water,and about half a mile away is a shack,my guess for snacks and stuff. From the sight alone I've asked myself: So this is the feeling of having the weight of the world on my shoulders?

"Morning Blaze," I turned around to see Luna near the entrance to the balcony, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, "just a bit uneasy. We're gonna be a full-time exploration team today,but...I don't know what to expect from this."

Luna then wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered, "everything will be okay."

I closed my eyes,trying to take in this moment while I still can. Though that moment ended when our guildmaster barged into our room.

"Hey guys," he said, "It's time for your orientation,so meet..."

He just stared at us with a blank expression,while Luna and I was trying to come up with an excuse. We just stared at each other for a few seconds before he finally spoke up.

"Um...did I interrupt something?" he asked.

"No,you didn't," I answered quickly.

_YES,YOU INTERRUPTED OUR ROMANTIC MOMENT,WHAT THE HELL MAN!?_

"Oh,okay then," he said, "as I was saying,meet me inside the training hall for your orientation,from there I will place you in one of our groups."

"Ok,see you there," said Luna,still regaining her composure.

As soon as Zero closed the door,we both just went about our business while trying to forget that awkward moment. Luna walked into the bathroom to freshen up,while I sat on the bed and found a notebook on the nightstand.

"Uh,Luna," I called out, "is this your notebook on the nightstand here?"

"No,I don't think so," she answered, "for a while I thought it was yours."

_So it's not mine,and it's not her's...maybe a quick peek will help me find out who's it is._

I opened the notebook and saw something written in it. It was some sort of message that the old sableye wrote about what it's for.

"Blaze,what are you doing," she asked.

"This notebook is for us to record our day-to-day thoughts," I stated, "thing is,this is the only one we have to use,so we're gonna have to share this one.

"Ugh,why did he give us only one," she groaned, "my thoughts are way too personal to be put in a shared journal."

I rolled my eyes at the thought of her having some personal secrets,but at the same time,I was curious. Now I know what you're thinking: "Why in Arceus's name would you want to read a girl's thoughts in a journal?" well,I'm not, its her business and I must respect it.

"How personal are we talking," I asked

"N-n-nothing important,Blaze," she said with a slight nervous giggle,I noticed a slight blush on her face,but decided not to bring it up,since we're still trying to forget the other awkward moment.

"Okay then," I said, "well,let's head to the training hall then."

"Okay," she responded as she walked out the door.

_This is the fourth time she blushed,what's up with her. Is she really...argh,focus Blaze. She...is...just...your...beautiful...DAMN IT ALL!_

* * *

><p>We went out of our room after our conversation,and made our way to the training hall. The place was big,so we had to use various signs posted on the walls to help guide us there. On our way there,we accidentally bumped into another exploration team made up of a vulpix,a kirlia,and a luxio.<p>

"Ow," I groaned, "sorry,didn't see you there."

"It's okay," said the vulpix,a male one at that. "I'm guessing you're the new recruits Zero told us about. Nice to meet you,my name's Burner,leader of Team Grace."

"My name's Skylar,but you can call me Sky." said the kirlia,female.

"And I'm Storm." said the luxio,also female.

"I'm Blaze,and this is my partner,Luna" I said,pointing at Luna.

"Hmm...I don't know why,but I do think you two are meant to be together."

"WHAT!?" we both shouted in unison.

Burner and Storm started laughing from our reaction,while Sky just looked at us with a blank stare. They both stopped and calmed themselves down to speak.

"Sorry,but the reaction just not was priceless." said Burner. "You should see the...uh,are you two blushing?"

Me and Luna turned to face each other,only to see that we are,but then quickly turned around after five seconds.

"I'm sure they're just friends Burner," said Sky, "besides,I'm sure you feel the same way for Storm,and vice versa."

It was our turn to laugh when those two looked like they saw a Gengar show up from out of nowhere.

We then went to the lounge to have a chat with the team,and found a nearby table with 5 seats around it. As we sat down,they told us everything about them:how Burner and Storm first met,how they met Sky as a Ralts,listing every mission they've been on,all leading up to them bumping into us. It was our turn to tell them about us,and we told them everything,even how we were once human. After we got done with our story,we found that they weren't surprised at all.

"Huh,i was expecting some sort of shocked expression when we mentioned us being from a different world."

"It's not all that surprising really." said Burner, "in fact the guildmaster was once human himself."

"Really," said Luna, "I didn't know Zero was once human. How did he get here,and when did he make this guild?"

"He got here when a pokemon dragged him from his dimension to ours," Sky stated, "the pokemon,as he described it,had a serpent like body,with six tentacles out it's back,and glowing crimson eyes."

_Serpent body,six tentacles,crimson glowing eyes...that's the same pokemon that dragged us here_

"Do you have any idea who that pokemon was?" I asked

"I'm afraid I don't," said Sky, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be of any help."

"It's okay Sky," I said, "you helped the best you can. At least we know we're not the only ones who ended up here."

"Yeah," said Luna, "you helped us get some clue as to who might know more about that pokemon,which is a good start for us."

We stood up from our seats,only to find Zero near the entrance. As he called out to us,we just stood there,scared for what might happen. After we thanked team Grace for their time,we walked over to Zero,only to tell us that Orientation's been postponed for a bit.

"Aww,why?" I moaned

"The pokemon in charge of the training hall,Marcus,is using it for his daughter,Mai,to practice." he said, "in the mean time,I've decided to tell you about our different groups."

* * *

><p>We went back into the lounge and took our seats for Zero to explain the different groups.<p>

"Now,where to begin," he started, "as you know,there are three different groups in this guild,each with it's own rules and regulations."

"If this is gonna take a long time," I said, "can we at least get some food first?"

"Oh,why of course," he answered.

Luna and I got up from our seats and went to get a bite to eat. Luna got a plate full of sitrus,pecha and rawst berries,while I got mine full of sitrus,cheri,chesto,and persim berries. As soon as we sat down,with Luna on my right,Zero continued with his lecture.

"As I was saying," he continued, "the three groups are as follows:The Knights,which does reconnaissance missions in unknown territory."

As much as I want to stay awake,i just can't,especially since his lecture's boring the living hell out of me. I look to my right to find that Luna's also trying to keep her eyes open,even her aura sensing...thingies,look like they're relaxing.

"The Titans,which guard the city for hours on end. It's very important too,since this city's the only known sanctuary."

I was so bored to the point where I had to eat a Chesto berry for me to stay awake.

"And finally," he continued, "the Sentinels. That group handles rescue missions and bounty hunting missions. It's also the group Team Grace is in."

Now that was what got me awake. Rescuing pokemon in need,fighting the baddies in the process,now that's a group I want to join. I look over to see my friend's eyes sparkle as well.

"WE WANT TO JOIN THE SENTINELS!" we both shouted in unison.

"whoa whoa whoa,easy there you two," he said, "If you want to join the Sentinels,you'll have to complete a mission while under supervision of their leader:a Zangoose by the name of Razor."

"Alright," we both shouted in excitement.

"First things first though,"said Zero, "we'll need to test your fighting abilities. Marcus should be done by now,let's give them a visit."

* * *

><p>We arrived at the entrance of the training hall,which was a large metal door,something you'd find in those sci-fi movies. When the door opened,a Mienshao was revealed.<p>

"Ah,Marcus,how's Mai doing with her training?" asked Zero.

"Pretty well my friend," Marcus replied, "she's as graceful in her training her mother."

"Speaking of which," said Zero, "how is she,it has been a while since-"

Luna and I walked towards the other end of the room and saw a Mienfoo,a shiny one, practicing a few stances in what looks like a field of sorts.

"You seem to be curious,young Monferno," said Marcus, "this hall uses hologram technology,shaping it into whatever landscape you want."

I was shocked to hear that a pokemon would have this much intellect. I know all pokemon are smart,but Marcus convinced me that they're a lot more intelligent than we thought.

"Oh,allow me to introduce myself," he said, "my name is Marcus and I'm the head technician of the training hall. Down there is my daughter,Mai."

"I'm Blaze,and this is my friend,Luna," I said,motioning my left hand towards Luna.

"Nice to meet you sir," she said.

"It's nice to meet you too,miss Luna." he said.

Marcus walked towards a microphone that's near the control panel.

"Mai," he said, "Training's over,come meet the rookies."

Mai got out of her stance and walked upstairs to the control room.

"So,these two are the new members," she said, "Nice to meet you,I'm Mai."

"I'm Luna,and the monferno next to me is my friend Blaze," said Luna,motioning her paw towards me. "We're a new team called Team Fate."

"Interesting," said Mai, "well,I guess I'll be seeing you two around. Maybe when we have the chance,we could spar,okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "We'll spar when we got ourselves situated with the daily routine here."

"Okay,see you two around," Mai said with a wink.

_Wow,she's awesome. Wait,I thought I was in love with Luna...DAMN IT!_

As soon as my thoughts were finished,Zero showed us the entrance to the room Mai was in. The room looked like it was covered with dozens of designs that would make anyone get a headache.

"Now,this room is a holographic projector," said Marcus, "everything that happens here is as real as the air you breath,so be careful."

We both gave each other a scared look. I thought we were about to be tested,not killed.

"Anyway,the test is split into three parts," he continued, "one is an obstacle course to test your stamina and second one is a 50-pokemon brawl,pitting you against fifty pokemon,in times of an ambush. Finally, the boss,where you'll use teamwork to take down your opponent."

Now we're really starting to regret wanting to take the test,but seeing as though we got this far,we didn't want to give up.

"Do you have any questions," he asked.

"Yeah," Luna shouted, "When do we start?"

"Oh,we got us some lively new recruits," said Zero, "but will it be enough,let's find out."

Just then,the room turned into was seems to be a massive obstacle course,with a wall climb,zip line,a few traps here and there,all leading up to the podium where a button is at. As we got to the starting line,a timer showed up with thirty seconds on the clock.

"When that clock hits zero," said Marcus, "the test will begin."

30,29,28,27

My palms were starting to sweat,my heart racing as the timer kept going down.

22,21,20,19

I looked over at Luna to see the look of determination. Her eyes blazing with vim and vigor,ready to take on whatever this test will throw at us.

14,13,12,11

"Get ready," said Zero,as the clock got closer to the end.

5

_This is it,the moment of truth._

4

_This is my one shot to find clues to whoever did this to us_

3

_No delays,no distractions_

2

_I'll do this for Luna_

1

_I'll do this...for the girl I love_

0

"GO!" shouted Zero.

* * *

><p><strong>Well,what do you think ladies and gentlemen,Rate and Reviews are appreciated...and no flames please. ^^;<strong>

**ShadowSaber,out**


	4. Chapter 4:Confession Pt 1

**ShadowSaber here with another chapter of my remake. Again,you'll notice a few differences between this and the original. With that said,happy reading. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>"GO!" shouted Zero<p>

We both pushed off from the starting line,making good time in the process. I know fighting types were fast,but this is amazing. I could keep feeling like this forever,but I can't,especially since there's a small rock flying towards...wait.

"OH CRAP," I screamed as I slid under the stone.

Luna was still keeping a steady pace while I got back into mine,just in time to as a salvo of those stone came at us in full force. Both of us was bobbing,weaving,ducking,even serpentine,to avoid getting smacked in the face by those. We were both happy to get out of that,but there were more obstacles to pass. Through the entire course we had to climb a wall,balance ourselves on a beam above a pool of water,and avoid various traps to reach the finishline. Luna was breathing heavily while hunched over with her hand on her knees, while I laid myself on the ground,grasping my chest only to feel my heart beat in a fast pace.

"Wow," said Zero, "five minutes and forty-eight seconds,you just set a new record."

_I don't know if I should be happy,or be very irritated._

"Alright,the first test is over,and both of you passed," he continued, "the second test will begin when you're ready."

"Okay," Luna gasped, "We'll be ready...when we're not...trying to breath."

With the first portion of the test being over,we went up to the control room of the training hall. Marcus was amazed by how we were able to beat an old record that was held by another exploration team,who was known for their agility and stamina. Both of us looked at the time on the monitor to see that it was almost time to get some sleep,we said our thanks to Marcus before exiting the area. As we're walking towards our room,we've started talking about the next part of our test.

"Looks like the next section is a brawl against one-hundred pokemon," I said, "I think we can handle this."

"I don't know,Blaze," said Luna, "we've never fought that many pokemon before,plus we got lucky with the houndoom trio."

_Wow,I totally forgot about them. As much as I hate to admit it,me kicking the alpha's ass was out of luck._

"Yeah," I said sheepishly, "we got lucky when we encountered them. So let's try our hardest for tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Luna.

* * *

><p>Today is day two of our Sentinel exam,and my body felt like I took a part-time job as a pinball. As I got up from my bed,I took out the notebook and wrote down what we did yesterday.<p>

_Journal Entry #1_

_It has been four days now since I became a pokemon,and already I'm having a good time here. I managed to reunite with my best friend,became an exploration team with her,and now we're taking a test to join a group. We were able to pass the first test with flying colors,even the guildmaster was impressed with our time. The second test will begin soon,and sweet mother of Arceus it's gonna be hell. I just hope we can do this,this may get us closer to finding out what pokemon brought us here. I did hear from Sky that Zero encountered him before,so he's the closest even to getting some clues on the matter,but he might not have a lot of details about it either. For now,I'm gonna focus on training for the second section of the test,and hope that goes off without a hitch._

_End of Journal_

I put away the notebook and checked on the clock,which now reads 6:39 am. Figuring that I got some time to breath,I went back out into the balcony to get some fresh air into me.

"Okay," I sighed, "The test is in a few hours,I have to ace it."

I then heard rustling from behind me,so I turned around and saw...nothing. What I did find though was something that looked like a riolu's aura sensing appendage.

"It's probably the wind," I said, "we are high up,so it does sorta make sense,I think."

I moved my armguard and got a good look at my old man's bandana. I groaned as I leaned against the railing.

"Ugh," I whispered, "why can't I tell her how I feel. Am I really afraid of being rejected?"

I then started to pace around the balcony our of frustration. I've been constantly trying to convince myself that I only view Luna as if she's my little sister,but as always my heart keeps telling me she's something more.

_I've been in this conflict for a while now,but I didn't want anything to do with this whole relationship thing. I've seen dozens of animes,read lots of book,some of them involving the male protagonist being in love with his female childhood friend,only to accept the fact that they're going to stay platonic,and vice versa. It wasn't like she has a crush on me too...wait a minute._

It was then I remembered the few moments when she started blushing whenever the thought of us being together came up. She never blushes that many times with other guys,so that must mean she's in love with me,and...

"I'm in love with her," I said out loud.

I quickly covered my mouth,hoping she didn't hear what I just blurted out. I was looking around frantically to see if she was hiding anywhere,even at our bed. When I saw the bed I noticed that there was nobody around,I thought she was in the bathroom,but after remembering the aura thingies from a while ago,I felt scared.

"Alright Luna," I sighed, "come on out,I know you were eavesdropping."

Luna then walked out from behind a pillar,a feeling of sadness in her eyes.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough to hear that you love someone," she said while fighting the urge to cry.

"Oh," I said.

I walked towards the entrance of the balcony when I felt something tug at my arm.

"Who do you love," she asked me.

_Damn it,I was afraid of this,maybe I'll try to stall until..._

"Who do you love," she repeated,this time with her voiced raised.

_Okay,delaying it is not gonna be an option anymore_.

"It's...It's..." I stuttered,trying to get to words out.

_DAMN IT BLAZE,JUST TELL HER ALREADY!_

I was about to tell her when Zero barged through the door again.

"Hi guys," he said, "I'm here to escort you two to the training hall. Your second part of the test will begin soon,so get yourselves ready."

_I don't know if Zero barging in was perfect or bad timing._

* * *

><p>The second test we managed to pass with a few difficulties. There were one-hundred pokemon in all within eighteen types. Some we were able to beat with ease due to type advantage,some we took out while evenly matches,and they there were some that knocked us on our asses a few times before we finally beat them. We both got decent scores,and it was time for us to head to our room again.<p>

"Okay Blaze," said Luna, "Why won't you tell me who you're in love with?"

I stopped walking,clenching my fist as if I was fighting back the frustration.

"I'm afraid of what may happen in the future," I said,

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"What if I'm not strong enough," I screamed, "what if I end up losing..."

I started tearing up from the thought of losing her again.

"Blaze," she said, "What's wrong?"

I walked over to her and hugged her. My head was close enough to her ear,close enough for me to tell her before it was too late.

"I love you Luna," I whispered, "I really love you. But I'm just too scared to lose you because of how weak I was. I just stared at that thing like a scared helpless kid...and not like the hero you saw me as."

I felt Luna push away from me slightly,while still inside my embrace. Both of us stared into each other's eyes,trying to find any sign of deception,which luckily for us,we found none. Luna then leaned forward,closing her crimson eyes and tilting her head slightly,and planted her lips onto mine. I felt her arms wrap around the back of my neck,pulling me closer to her to deepen the kiss. We parted after fifteen seconds and held each other close.

"I love you too,Blaze," she whispered, "and don't worry,I'm not going to leave you,because I've have,and always will,have faith in you."

I started crying tears of joy from what she said.

"Thank you,Luna," I said,

"You're welcome...my love," she replied.

We stayed in the hall,still holding onto each other in a loving embrace. Over the course of my time here:I've found my childhood friend,became an exploration team with her,and now we're both an official couple. I thought that I couldn't be any happier,and boy am I glad I was wrong,for my level of happiness far exceeds what I was expecting.

* * *

><p>Sentinel Exam finals was about to start as we're both waiting inside the main room,ready to take our final test.<p>

"Alright you two," said Zero over the intercom, "This is the last section of your examination. This one tests your communication and coordination as a team."

Luna and I looked at each other for a brief moment. She hasn't spoken a word towards me after I said that I loved someone. She doesn't know it's her that I'm in love with,but that's something I'll tell her when the time arrives.

"We've collected some data on you two,and made a pokemon suited to test your teamwork skills."

A hologram of a Gallade showed up,along with holographic version of an island. The island has palm trees,steppes,a cave leading into some unknown area,and a beach, to top it off,it was surrounded by the ocean,meaning there's no way of escape.

"You've shown us you have the agility and stamina," said Zero, "and you've shown us that you can handle any challenge by yourselves."

The Gallade got into it's fighting stance,with it's elbow blades at the ready,while Luna and I got into our stances. Both of us engage in a stare down,waiting to see if there were signs of fear. None of us felt like we were going to be beaten to a pulp,we were all determined to fight to our last breath.

"Now it's time to show us," Zero continued, "how well you two work together as a team. Show us you have the determination to overcome every obstacle fate throws at you."

The countdown was closer to zero as we got our footing ready to push off into the fray.

_I know we can take him,for we've grown closer to each other like never before._

The buzzer went off when the clock hit zero. Both of us dash towards our holographic enemy,ready to give it our all.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's shorter than my other chapters,but the next one will be longer...hopefully. Anyway,Rate and Review please,and no flames.<strong>

**ShadowSaber,out**


	5. Chapter 5:Confession Pt 2

**Hey,ShadowSaber here with Chapter 5. Took me a lot longer than I thought,ugh,don't you just hate it when you start to run out of ideas? Anyway,here is it. Happy Reading ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon,yada yada yada**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>There was dead silence in the air as Luna and I stared at the hologram of a Gallade. Zero said that our battle data was recorded,which means this is gonna be a tough fight since it knows our tactics. I looked over at Luna,who was determined to beat this thing and join the Sentinels. To have Luna as my girlfriend was all too real for me,it was like I was in a dream. As the buzzer went off,both of us was dashing towards the Gallade. The impact of all three of us colliding was enough to cover us in a dust cloud. When the dust disappeared,what I saw was heartbreaking. One of Gallade's elbow blades impaled Luna in the heart,laughing hysterically in the process. He then looked down to where I was and smiled at me.<p>

"Don't worry Blaze," it said, "I have plenty of room for you."

* * *

><p>I woke up,heavily breathing and sweating up a storm. That nightmare was worse than the last one,at least with the other one I didn't see Luna's fate,but in that one...<p>

_So...it was another dream,but it was so real,how the hell did...wait,what if my confession was a dream as well?_

I heard the door open and turned to see Luna drying herself off.

"Morning Blaze," she said

"yeah,morning," I replied, "hey Luna,what do you remember from yesterday."

She place her hand on her chin and thought about it for a few seconds.

"Not a lot," she answered, "I did remember you hugging me,then you had some headache,and passed and Zero had to carry you to our room,and need I say,you need to lose some weight."

"Oh," I said,a sad expression left on my face.

She threw the towel away and sat down beside me.

"Anyway,when will I find out who this girl is that you're so worried about losing?" she asked.

_Of course she remembers that part of the conversation._

"When the answer decides to present itself," I answered,receiving a menacing scowl from Luna.

As if right on schedule,Zero came in and told us that our third test begins as soon as we arrive. That dream I had a while ago still left a bad memory. I don't know what holographic pokemon will it be,but I hope I have the strength to protect Luna. We made our way to the Training Hall,where Marcus gave us that speech how the computer recorded our data,how the hologram will know them,and how we'll need to work as a team to beat it. As we entered the room,it started to turn into a deserted island...wait,it's the same one in my dream.

_Oh crap,if it's the same one as in my dream,then that means..._

Just then,a Gallade materialized in front of us. It got into it's fighting stance while Luna and I got into ours. It almost felt like Déjà vu: the explanation,the island,Gallade,the countdown timer,everything. This time though,as the dust clears,Luna was right beside me,safe and sound,not impaled by one if it's elbow blades. I materialized a katana out of my flames,and held it as if it was in it's sheath still. As it dashed towards me,it extended it's blades to strike. As soon as it went within five feet,I drew my sword and fired an energy blade at it. It was able to slice it in half,but it didn't see me rush past him. Both of us stopped in our tracks,and as I swung my sword downward,it was cut fifteen times. Gallade was on it's knees to catch it's breath,but it didn't last long. It got up on it's feet again and went after Luna.

"Luna,watch out," I screamed

Luna looked towards the direction Gallade was in and avoided each of it's attacks. She then used Force Palm on it,pushing it away from her. It was a smart choice,and it even left it paralyzed for a short time. I rushed towards Luna to see if she's okay and to come up with a plan.

"Okay,here's the plan," I whispered, "I'll use Smokescreen to block Gallade's line of sight,then both of us is gonna use Double Team and scatter around the area. When the timing is right,we both take it down with one of our attacks."

"Okay,this might work," she whispered enthusiastically, "but what if it doesn't work?"

I thought about it for a short while,and I came up with a plan B,which was to use Confuse Ray when the Double Team attack doesn't work out. As soon as it saw us,it extended it's blades again. Both sides in a stare down as we look to find any signs of movement. I felt something cool on my forehead,something wet,as it traveled down toward my eye.

_What the hell? Am I sweating? How can I be sweating at a time like this? I must be nervous about Luna,damn that dream to hell!_

"Ready?" I asked,which she replied with a nod.

I used Smokescreen to block his sight in time for us to use Double Team. Each of our illusions scattered across the entire landscape. Gallade rushed towards one of my copies and slashed it,causing it to shriek in pain before disappearing,it then did the same to Luna's copy,and so on and so forth until it was just those two staring at it. Once it was in position,we both jumped down and used Shadow Claw on it. It saw us for a brief moment before both attacks hit him. It landed harshly on the ground,back first.

"Yes,we got him," I said, "nice work Luna."

"You too,Blaze," she replied.

* * *

><p>"Nice work you two," said Zero, "Now,head back to the control room,there's someone I want you to..."<p>

There was a pause,and my gut says that it's not the good kind.

"Blaze,look," she shouted

I looked behind me and saw that the Gallade hologram didn't disappear. It then emitted a very dark glow.

"Marcus,shut it down," Zero shouted out of fear,

"I'm trying," he replied, "the system's malfunctioning."

It then gave us that stare with it's glowing crimson eyes...wait,glowing crimson eyes?

_Damn,that thing took over the system_.

"Blaze...Luna," said the Gallade in a deep,scary,masculine voice.

Our eyes widen from the sound of the hologram talking. Gallade then charged up his arms,and by the looks of the rainbow coloring,it's not a bad sign,it's a horrible sign. The hologram combined Fire,Ice,and Thunder Punch with Focus Punch in both it's arms,and knowing the effects of them...oh crap.

"Oh no,that's not good," said Zero, "that combination can kill you if it hits,you two head for the exit,now!"

It was too late,the gallade was able to dash towards us while we were standing. We managed to evade it,and made a break for the exit. Luna and I trying to reach it as quickly as possible while the hologram was heading for us again. As we were a few yards away from it,the gallade appeared right in front of us as we skidded to a stop.

"You're done now," it said as it dashed towards us again,this time going for me.

I closed my eyes and held my arms up,hoping it would at least delay my demise.

_Damn,I never thought I'd go down like this. Ah well,it was fun while it lasted._

I felt something push me away from it's line of fire,and got up in time to see what happened,Luna took the attack for me. I just looked at the event in shock as she took the full force of it in her abdomen,coughing up blood in the process. She was pushed towards a stone steppe,hitting her back against it and slid down. I got up and ran to where she is,but was stopped by the gallade,this time I was ready. It used the same attack on me but this time,I grabbed it's hand and held onto it.

"You...just killed...my friend," I said,fighting the urge to cry.

Suddenly I felt a surge of dark power inside me. I looked up at the hologram and saw a look of confusion in it's eyes.

"You killed...that only friend...I had," I continued, "the only friend...I fell in love with."

I felt that power grow stronger. I was going to get my revenge,and I was not going to give this creep any mercy.

"Now...you are going to pay," I continued,this time with a voice filled with intense hate.

I pulled it towards me,and punched the hologram squarely in the face,causing it to stagger backwards.

I looked at my arm and saw that the fur was black instead of orange now,but my finger tips are still tan,then I checked my tail to see an azure flame on it.

"What," he said, "that's impossible."

"Who are you," I asked, "and why did you drag me here?"

The hologram then laughed demonically,which gave me the chills when I heard it for the first time.

"I go by the name Giratina," he answered, "and I brought you here because of the prophecy."

Prophecy,since when did Luna and I get involve in some prophecy?

"What prophecy?" I asked

"That's up to you to figure out monkey boy." he replied.

_Okay,starting to get really annoyed by people calling me "monkey boy"._

The hologram then disappeared,along with the landscape. I sighed out of relief that this was all over,but relief turned to fear as I saw Luna on the ground. I ran towards her as fast as possible to see if she's still alive.

_Damn that Giratina,why did he have to attack you?_

I arrived to her current spot and knelled down besided her,checking for signs of life in the process. Just feeling her riolu body in my arms felt like my whole world imploded. I heard footsteps coming towards us and saw that Marcus and Zero came down to help.

"Blaze," said Marcus, "I saw where the attack landed. For it to kill her it had to hit somewhere on the head. But it hit her abdomen,so she might be in a slight coma for a while."

"You mean,there's a chance that she's alive?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered, "but we'll have to take her to the infirmary first."

I nodded in response,hoping that they know what they're doing once we arrive. For now,I'm glad that she's still alive,in a coma yes,but at least she's not dead. But aside from that,my mind now has new questions buzzing in my head: What prophecy was he talking about? How are we involved in this? Why are we involved in this?

We arrived at the Infirmary and was greeted by an Audino named Sierra. We told her what had happened inside the training hall,the system malfunctioning,Giratina taking over the hologram,even the part where Luna was hit by a deadly combo attack. To ease her nerves we even told her that it landed somewhere around the abdomen,meaning she could be still alive. She told us that she'll whatever she can to help,and with that,she took Luna inside. All I can do now is hope that she can wake up,just so we can begin our time in the Sentinels.

* * *

><p>Four days have passed since then,and my mind is still feeling uneasy. That Giratina creep nearly killed my best friend,all because of some stupid prophecy. I didn't even know we were even a part of it,so I don't know if I should just accept it,or blame the messenger for not sending me a memo about it,or at least an itinerary for when I want to find it.<p>

I looked into a mirror and saw that my fur's still black and my tail flame's is blue,but I also saw that the whites of my eyes are purple,and the iris is yellow.

"Wow," I said, "talk about an extreme makeover."

As soon as I said that everything went back to normal,just in time to as Zero came barging into my room,as usual. He told me three things: A). Luna and I are now members of the Sentinels and will meet a Zangoose by the name of Razor there for our first mission. B). Darkrai is going to help me control my new abilities since he has the same powers I have...well,when I transform into my dark self. The last statement hit home,which was the fact that Luna is now awake in the infirmary,and that I can go see her if I want to.

_HELL YEAH I WANT TO,I WANT TO TELL HER HOW I FEEL!_

I bolted towards the entrance to the Infirmary after using Agility and Quick Attack.

_I think I can get used to having the ability to use all attacks...as long as it's not attract._

I walked into the entrance and saw Luna standing near a table while eating a lot of berries. She doesn't even know that I am right behind her,so I used Confusion to lift one of the berries up and flung it over towards me. She gave me that annoyed look,but deep down I know she's happy to see me.

"Hi Luna," I said casually, "glad to see you're awake after that little event."

"I know," she replied, "but that was crazy."

We've been talking non-stop for a solid hour,and I started to tear up a bit. Luna noticed it and gave me a comforting hug,which helped,but only a little bit. I kept telling myself that now is a good time to tell her,that this is my only shot,and what I decided to do was to take that shot.

"Luna," I said, "You still wanna know what girl I'm talking about?"

Luna nodded. I figured as much,but since word aren't going to get me very far,I went with action instead. While she was facing me,I place my hand on her left cheek,and gave her a kiss. I was bracing myself for a very hard slap across the face,but instead she wrapped her arms around my neck,pulling me closer to her. Both of us enjoying this moment as if time has stopped.

_Oh my Arceus,this is real,I'm actually kissing her._

We both broke away from the kiss and stared into each others eyes.

"So,that girl you're afraid of losing," she whispered, "was me?"

I nodded and turned my head away out of shear embarrassment.

"After I saw Giratina hit you with such lethal force," I said,fighting the urge to cry, "I was depressed,thinking that you'd die on me."

I've never felt this kind of sadness before. It was a mix between both happiness and regret at the same time.

"Everyone kept telling me that it wasn't my fault," I continued,still struggling to keep my composure, "but it was,if I hadn't have reacted to that instead of letting you take the hit for me...t-then you wouldn't be in this r-room."

Guilt,that was what I felt all the way to when she woke up. If I hadn't have just moved out of the way,or at least try to deflect the attack,she wouldn't have been in a coma. I was scared out of my mind to the point where I couldn't even move,so I had to brace myself for my visit with death. It was because of my own cowardice that I almost lost a friend.

I walked toward a nearby wall and punched it out of spite.

"HOW COULD I BE SO DAMN PATHETIC!?" I screamed.

I broke down in tears,which was the first time I ever did. I've never cried this hard for anything,but to suddenly do it,in front of Luna of all people...or pokemon,was as rare as meeting Mew or Celebi in person. I heard footsteps moving towards me and felt something wrap around my waist. Luna was comforting me as she knelt down in front of me,which helped calm me down a bit.

"I'm..sorry if I stole a kiss from you," I said,wiping the tears off my face, "But,I had to find some way to tell you,since words didn't really help much."

"Actually Blaze,I wanted you to have my first kiss."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

We both lean forward for another kiss,which was shorter than the first. We then hugged each other,foreheads touching in a more romantic manner.

"I love you Blaze," she said,

"I love you too,Luna," I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Well,what do you think,Rate and Reviews are needed,no flames please<strong>

**ShadowSaber,out**


End file.
